


Humans Make Mistakes (But You're An Angel)

by datgayrainboww



Series: YamaKage Week 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blushing, Crushes, M/M, Serves, So much blushing, Third Year, YamaKage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12036114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datgayrainboww/pseuds/datgayrainboww
Summary: Yamaguchi has had a crush on Kageyama ever since they were first years. But he never expected anything thing to come from it, especially not now as third years. However that begins to change when Kageyama asks him for help learning a float serve. They begin to stay after practice together and Yamaguchi can't help, but notice that things are beginning to change.





	Humans Make Mistakes (But You're An Angel)

**Author's Note:**

> Day One - September 8 - Crush/Third Year/Serves
> 
> I decided to do all three.

"Teach me how to do a float serve."

"What?" Yamaguchi asked once he recovered from almost choking on his drink in shock, turning to face the stoic Kageyama. "Isn't your jump serve enough?"

"It has been so far, but it might not always be. Especially once I start playing on the college level."

“Right." Yamaguchi agreed, deciding not to focus on the reminder that they would be graduating soon. "But are you sure you want me to teach you? Shimada-san would probably help you if you ask."

"I don't want to be a bother. Especially since I don't know him well enough. Please Yamaguchi."

Please. That was something you didn't hear from Kageyama very often, even now as a third year. And he was bowing too, so he must definitely be serious. Not that Yamaguchi ever doubted him; Kageyama rarely joked about volleyball.

"Alright, I'll teach you. When do you want to meet up?”

“Um, will Tuesday and Thursday afternoons work for you? We could do it directly after normal practice.” 

“Yeah, sure. That will work.”

“Thanks Yamaguchi.” Kageyama said, briefly making eye contact with him. 

“Ah, it's nothing.” Yamaguchi rushed out, trying to keep his blush under control as Kageyama stared at him briefly before shrugging and jogging off to help one of the first years. 

Letting out a sigh as he watched his crush, he turned at the sound of giggles. “You've got it so bad.” Yachi said, stepping up next to him.

“Like you were any better with Shimizu-senpai.” He teased, delighting in the way she flushed.

“That- that was different. Besides, at least I actually confessed to her.” She struggled to defend herself and Yamaguchi grinned. “But that's not my point right now. Graduation is soon Tadashi and if you don't confess before then, you might not ever get a chance.”

“I know,” Tadashi sighed, staring out at his practicing teammates. “I’ll confess to him soon. I just need a little bit more time.”

“Alright, I just don't want you to have any regrets. Now if you don’t mind, can you call over your team? I have a few announcements to make.”

It wasn't the most subtle of topic changes but Yamaguchi wasn't going to complain. Graduation and his crush on their star setter could be sore points for him and Yachi knew that it was best to save that conversation for after practice, so for now he just did what was requested of him.

_“Besides,” _He thought as he stepped forward and yelled, calling his team to attention. _“Yachi definitely knows what she's talking about.” _____

______ _ _

\-------

Yamaguchi’s first serving practice with Kageyama was far from perfect. Not that he had had very high expectations to begin with. Learning a new serve was hard and could often be frustrated.

_“Still,”_ He thought to himself, during their break. _“This is kind of disappointing.” ___

__Yes, Kageyama was paying attention to him whenever he demonstrated the serve and acknowledged any tips he gave him, but that was about it. They didn't talk otherwise, although Yamaguchi had tried to at the beginning, and he was starting to feel awkward. He had never just hung with Kageyama in this kind of silence before._ _

__“Hey,” Kageyama suddenly said and Tadashi snapped out of his thoughts to look up at him. “Can you hand me my water bottle?”_ _

__“Sure.” Yamaguchi smiled, grabbing the water bottle from next to him and handing it to Kageyama, being careful not to accidentally brush their fingers._ _

__“Thanks.” Kageyama nodded before tilting his head back and taking a long gulp, one that makes Yamaguchi flush and look away. He didn't want to embarrass himself by being caught staring at the smooth expanse of his setter’s throat._ _

__And then once again, they suffer through a few moments of awkward silence before Kageyama plops down on his left and breaks it. “You make this look easier than it actually is.” He says, and Yamaguchi looks at him surprised._ _

__“Do I?” He asks, flattered by the unexpected compliment and receives a hummed agreement in return. Feeling his cheeks burn with blush, he tries to keep his cool as he says a reply, eyes now focussed on the water bottle he holds in his lap._ _

__“I guess that make sense. After all I’ve been doing it for three years and while I want to say I’ve improved, I know that I still make mistakes. But that might just be me, and I'm sure you’ll pick this up much easier than I ever did. After all, you’re the superior volleyball player.”_ _

__“Maybe…” Kageyama said thoughtfully, trailing off at the end of the word. Standing up out of nowhere, Kageyama took one last drink of his water before setting it down next to his friend._ _

__“You know Yamaguchi,” He said, giving him an uncharacteristically pleasant smile. “You shouldn't put yourself down so much. After all, I don't let just anyone act as my captain.”_ _

__“I-” Yamaguchi started to say, completely stunned into a flustered state of speechlessness by the praise so by the time he figured out his words, it was already too late. Kageyama was already on the other side of gym, struggling to figure out his new serve._ _

____

\-------

They continue practicing like that for almost a month. Staying an extra hour after school so that Yamaguchi can teach Kageyama to do a float serve. And while they never get as rambunctious as their general team practices, Tadashi was glad that they eventually became less quiet and awkward.

You see, the two of them typically didn't hang out together by themselves. Hinata, Tsukishima, or Yachi was almost always there acting as a bridge. So now, with just the two of them alone, they were shocked to discover that they honestly didn't know all that much about one another. Or at least not as much as they thought they did.

That’s why it's probably a good thing that they fell into the habit of talking during breaks. Of sitting down for the last few minutes before they go and asking each other questions about their lives and personal interests. For example, Yamaguchi had no idea that Kageyama could knit or that he has rigorous skin care routine (especially for his hands). Likewise Kageyama looked absolutely shocked when Yamaguchi revealed that he wants to get several more piercings besides the three in his ears and that perhaps he’s been considering a couple of tattoos in the future. Not only that, but Kageyama looks stunned over Tadashi’s art skills when he shows them one day, despite never hiding them over the course of their three years.

So while Tadashi was initially disappointed to learn that he didn't know Kageyama as well as he thought he did, he was excited to learn more. Especially since learning about his crush only caused his feelings to develop and grow. Perhaps having agreed to teach Kageyama and float serve was now working out in his favor.

\-------

The tournament started and while Yamaguchi knew Kageyama could do a pretty decent float serve, the setter didn't choose to demonstrate his new technique until what would become the last game of their season. Of their high school career.

They were facing off against Shiratorizawa once again and they were in their final set. Shiratorizawa had pulled ahead just slightly and in a risky attempt to rack up some more points, Kageyama decided to give the serve a try. It worked once but when it came time to do it again, the serve clipped the net and then fell to be easily received. And then just like that, a volley started again.

After that, Yamaguchi couldn't tell you how much time passed. It was just back and forth for minutes on end until eventually one team pulled ahead. The final score for the set was 29-31 and unfortunately Karasuno had been the ones that lost. And with that, Yamaguchi’s high school volleyball career was officially over.

\-------

They were a teary mess on the way home and no one dared to speak during the bus ride. No, all of them were thinking to themselves about what they could have done differently. What they had done wrong. Even the people that had barely played, Yamaguchi could see the regret in their eyes.

And he was certainly regretting some things too. After all, how couldn't he? He had failed as team captain and now him and all the other third years were regretfully going to have to retire. His old senpai and his current teammates must all be disappointed in him. Feeling a fresh wave of tears bubble up from inside him, Yamaguchi quickly turns to face forward, burying his face in his jacket in an attempt to muffle his sobs.

By doing so, he doesn't see Kageyama looking at him, with his own blue eyes full of regretful tears.

\--------

A week later, the third years officially retire from the Karasuno Volleyball Team. It's a sad day, filled with many tears even though they still have time before graduation. It’s painful and heart wrenching and Tadashi wishes that it didn't have to happen but unfortunately he has no choice in the matter. So he appoints a new captain and visits the club room one last time. He even manages to coerce a hug out from Coach Ukai. And then just like that, his high school volleyball career draws to a close.

Fortunately his friendships don't do the same.

\-------

It's the last weekend before graduation and while they should all be busy getting ready, they decide to instead have one last group hangout. They head into town to see a movie together before having a picnic in the park. Hinata’s mother had graciously packed bentos, and Yachi had been kind of enough to bring drinks and a blanket so for once in his life everything seemed to be going fine.

And then Yachi winked at him.

Confused, Yamaguchi raised an eyebrow but she only giggled in response. Rising to her feet she claims that she needs to go to the restroom, and unsurprisingly Hinata decides to declare that he needs to go as well. And because restrooms are dangerous places where you meet terrifying people, Tsukishima must accompany them as a guard. That meant Kageyama and Yamaguchi were being left behind…

Now realizing what was going on, Yamaguchi narrowed his eyes at Yachi’s retreating figure. There was no way this wasn't planned, especially since Hinata and Tsukishima now seemed to be in on it as well. Blushing from a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance, Yamaguchi frowned and avoided looking Kageyama in the eye. Or looking at him at all. Unfortunately this action had the less than desired effect.

“Er Yamaguchi, are you alright? You're looking rather red.” Kageyama asked, leaning in to clearly look at Yamaguchi's face.

“Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a little hot out here, you know?” Tadashi was sure to follow that statement by taking a drink, making sure it seemed as if it was an attempt to cool himself off. 

“Alright…” Kageyama trailed. “I, um, I want to apologize for my performance in the Shiratorizawa game.”

“What?” Yamaguchi exclaimed in shock, because really, he hadn't expected Kageyama to say such a thing.

“Yeah. It’s just that you put time and effort to teaching me how to float serve and in the end I still messed it up. I failed you.” 

Oh, so Kageyama was blaming himself for their loss? That was mildly less surprising. Still… 

“You didn't fail me Kageyama. After all, I hardly expected you to master it perfectly in a couple of months and well, you were there the first time I tried out the float serve in game. People make mistakes Kageyama. Mistakes are what make us human.”

“I guess so.” Kageyama sighs. “Although I suppose that must mean you're actually an angel.”

“What? I- no.” Yamaguchi flushed, cheeks burning brightly because wow, Kageyama, his crush of three years, had just now flirted with him. Yamaguchi didn't even know that he knew how to flirt. 

And clearly he didn't, because Kageyama's next sentence was. “Shit, did I say that right? I don't think you're supposed to react this way.”

Laughing at Kageyama’s concern that he had screwed up, Yamaguchi smiled and gathered his courage. Quickly, before he could convince himself otherwise, he leaned and gently pecked Kageyama on the cheek. “No, I think you did that correctly.” He whispered before moving back to watch Kageyama flush a beautiful shade of scarlet and wow, that was a cute look on him. 

“Wait,” Kageyama asked, reaching to press his fingertips to the point Yamaguchi’s lips had touched. “Does that mean you like me?”

“Yes, yes it does.”

“For how long?”

“Would you believe me if I said three years?” Yamaguchi asked, feeling mildly ashamed of his long term pining. Thankfully Kageyama doesn't see it as a bad thing and instead replied.

“Shit, I must have been so oblivious.” He groaned, even though anyone could have told him that.

“You were, but it's fine. Because I still like you anyway.”

“Even though I didn't return your feelings for two and half years?”

“I said it's fine Kageyama. If you don't believe me you can always ask Yachi. Gods knows how much she's heard me pine.” Yamaguchi attempted to comfort him, lips curved up into a smile.

“I just- shit, does that mean we're dating now?”

“We are if you want to be.”

“Of course I want to be.” Kageyama hesitated. “Does this mean I can kiss you now?”

“Of course.” Yamaguchi grinned. “I would love it if you kissed me.”

“Good.” Kageyama smiled before leaning forward and happily pressing their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really awkward at writing confession scenes.
> 
> Also, Yachi, Hinata, and Tsukki were definitely hiding behind some bushes, watching them. And they probably got caught because Yachi loudly squealed when she saw the two finally kiss.
> 
> But yeah, thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always enjoyed!
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr at datgayrainbow.


End file.
